Pinky
by eric clutter
Summary: La première fois de Hayato et de Ryu après la remise des diplômes, il y a quelques spoils sur la saison 2.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Morimoto Kozueko. La chanson provient du groupe KAT-TUN. Elle est chantée par Akanishi Jin.**

_Âme sœur_

Ça y est ! L'école est fini, tout le monde a son diplôme. Les 3D sont finalement devenus plus ou moins civilisés grâce à leur professeur principal Yankumi. Ils se sont quittés avec le sourire et c'est l'essentiel dans ce genre de situation. Ryu et Hayato sont comme les autres rentrés chez eux et demain, chacun devra se mettre sérieusement à la réalisation de leur projet d'avenir. Évidemment, ce ne sera pas accompli en une journée mais il faut savoir se préparer pour trouver un travail et avoir ainsi un salaire pour vivre par soi-même. La préparation et la réussite de cette chose nécessitent beaucoup de temps et s'y prendre le plus tôt possible n'en est que plus profitable pour assurer son futur.

Tout cela est vrai mais ils ne vont plus pouvoir se voir aussi souvent qu'avant. Les élèves de la 3D sont tous comme des frères mais chacun prend une route différente, un chemin qu'il a choisit. Enfin, on ne parle pas d'adieux définitifs ! Il y a toujours le moyen de garder le contact avec ses potes de lycée et ça c'est mieux que rien. Voilà, dès demain, c'est une nouvelle vie qui commence pour tous les élèves diplômés !

Justement, demain, c'est demain ! En attendant, ils sont encore libres comme l'air, du moins l'espace d'une après-midi seulement. C'est pour ça que dans la soirée, Odagiri a invité Yabuki chez lui. Depuis sa discussion avec Yankumi et son grand-père ainsi qu'avec les camarades de Ryu, Mr Odagiri était plus à l'écoute de ce que pense son fils. Aussi ne vit-il aucun inconvénient à ce qu'un de ses camarades de classe reste pour la soirée avec son fils. Ils ne pourront plus se voir aussi souvent que pendant leurs études alors autant profiter du présent avant de s'engager pas à pas vers l'avenir.

La soirée s'écoule paisiblement tout comme le repas que les deux adolescents ont pris dans la chambre d'Odagiri en regardant la télé. Décidément, ses parents se montrent très compréhensif vis-à-vis de leur fils et ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire, c'est même agréable. Il a toujours vécu sans avoir le droit d'exprimer son opinion auparavant mais grâce à leur prof principale, cela a changé aujourd'hui.

Il est assez tard, vingt-deux heures passées pour être plus précis. Les deux garçons bâillent déjà car ils sont assez fatigués. Alors ils se sont rendus dans la chambre et se sont assis sur le futon préparé pour Hayato qui est à côté du lit de Odagiri.

« Ryu, il est tard, on devrait allez se pieuter non ?

- Ouais. »

Ils se regardent tous les deux un instant, Odagiri veut se lever pour mais Yabuki pose une main sur son épaule et le fait se rasseoir à côté de lui. Deux secondes après, Yabuki s'approche doucement de son camarade et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes en fermant les yeux. Ryu en fait de même, profitant ainsi des sensations lui parcourant l'échine suite à ce baiser. Quand Yabuki s'écarte, Odagiri lui pose une question.

« Je croyais qu'on devait dormir ? »

Hayato rit de bon cœur sous la remarque de son ami.

« Ferme-là. »

Il prend son ami par les épaules et le plaque par terre en dessous de lui et le fixe avec des yeux on ne peut plus ardent.

« On risque pas de se revoir avant un moment et même si on garde le contact... ce sera dur pour moi. Je veux garder un souvenir mémorable au-delà de notre simple amitié !

- Ok, ça me va ! »

Encore une fois, les mots de Odagiri font rire son camarade.

« J'essaie d'être sérieux là ! »

Ryu chatouille de ses doigts la joue de son meilleur ami et lui donne un baiser aussi doux que celui que Yabuki lui a donné.

« Mais moi aussi, je suis sérieux ! »

Hayato sourit et retire l'uniforme de Odagiri ainsi que le sien.

Oui, c'est vrai qu'au début de l'année, il a toujours cru que Ryu l'a trahi et cela l'énerve encore rien qu'en y repensant. Il a ressenti autant de peine que si il a eut le cœur brisé mais il n'a jamais révélé ce détail à ce personne. La venue de Yankumi est providentielle, se dit-il. Sans elle, lui et Odagiri ne seraient pas dans la même pièce et il haïrait encore son meilleur ami alors que celui-ci a agit dans l'intérêt d'un de leurs amis. Il ne sait plus quand il a considéré Ryu comme plus qu'un simple ami mais il l'aime, ça il en est sûr. Il est heureux de l'avoir retrouvé à ses côtés et de pouvoir le serrer contre son corps aujourd'hui.

Yabuki baise le cou de son compagnon et lui lèche la joue avant de poser une question.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Odagiri écarquille légèrement les yeux en entendant cela. D'habitude, Hayato n'est vraiment pas du genre à demander de pareilles choses. Cependant, il est vrai qu'ils traînent tout le temps ensemble et qu'il connaît depuis longtemps les sentiments qu'éprouvent Hayato à son égard. Il n'a jamais donné de réponse franche à sa déclaration, il s'est contenté de dire « d'accord » ce qui n'est pas une très réponse claire. Pas qu'il n'aime pas son camarade, Hayato est spécial à ses yeux depuis le tout début sauf que lui n'est pas très expansif au sujet de ses sentiments. Il a eu plusieurs rendez-vous avec son camarade et ils se sont embrassés plus d'une fois et pourtant, il ne lui a jamais dit qu'il l'aime. En dépit de cela, Hayato n'a pas une seule fois émit une plainte à ce sujet. Ryu se sent stupide, son égoïsme a fait souffrir Yabuki et maintenant, il regrette amèrement de ne pas avoir prononcé ces mots plus tôt. Il prend un air amusé et donne une pichenette sur le front de son compagnon.

« Baka ! »

Il passe ses bras autour de sa taille en calant sa tête contre une des épaules de Hayato.

« … Bien sûr que je... je... je t'aime ! »

Le concerné sourit et ramène ses mains sur le torse de son petit-ami et les glisse sous son maillot pour toucher sa peau brûlante. Odagiri lève les bras et Yabuki en profite pour remonter son maillot jusqu'au dessus de ses bras pour le lui enlever. Dès que c'est fait, Ryu s'allonge sur le dos sur le futon et pose ses mains sur les joues de son ami avant de les laisser retomber sur ses épaules. A nouveau, les deux adolescents se regardent sans rien dire, Hayato ôte son maillot et se retrouve maintenant torse nu tout comme son petit-copain. Il réalise un bref mouvement de la main dans les cheveux de Ryu avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois avec toutefois plus de passion que précédemment...

_Obienaide look into my eyes baby, ytoshikute you make me feel like a tiger. _

_N'ai pas peur, regarde-moi dans les yeux chérie, grâce à cet amour, tu fais de moi un tigre._

Leurs langues se mêlèrent pendant leur échange et ils joignent leurs deux mains ensemble, les serrant fermement. Quand ils cessent leur baiser, ils se regardent d'un air amusé avant que Yabuki ne colle son front sur celui de son camarade, voulant sentir sa température. Il est chaud sans pour autant être brûlant, c'est une sensation très agréable.

_I feel you close to me hodoke nakute, I need you by my side chigire sou na ai._

_Si tu te sens proche de moi, ne t'éloigne pas, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, ton amour me déchire en morceaux._

Yabuki fait un bref signe de la main vers le lit et Odagiri comprend qu'il doit s'y asseoir, ce qu'il fait de suite. Hayato s'accroupit au niveau de l'entrejambe de son compagnon en commençant à déboutonner son pantalon sauf que Ryu le repousse soudainement.

« Non... c'est... laisse-moi te le faire Hayato... »

Malgré qu'il est été repoussé en pleine action, Yabuki est heureux de constater que son petit-ami peut se montrer entreprenant surtout pour leur première fois.

« D'accord, je comprends. »

_Hey you are my pinky never cheat on me, akai ito de shibatte._

_Hey tu es mon âme sœur, ne me trompe jamais, nous sommes liés par un fil rouge._

Ils échangent leur position, Ryu déboutonne le pantalon de Hayato et le rabaisse au bas de ses jambes tout comme son boxer. N'étant pas expert en matière de fellation, il se dit qu'il vaut mieux qu'il se laisse guider par son instinct. Odagiri suce lentement un côté de son pénis en montant et en redescendant sa bouche, s'habituant progressivement à l'exercice de cette activité. Puis, il l'avale partiellement en effectuant des allées et venues en jetant quelques coups d'œil à l'expression qu'affiche son ami. Sans y aller trop vite au début, il change néanmoins de rythme quand il engloutit le pénis tout entier de Yabuki. Ses va-et-vient se font plus rapidement et avec une main il tripote ses couilles ou tient sa verge fermement. Son autre main est entrelacée à celle de Hayato qui n'est pas près de la lâcher tant qu'il peut voir son camarade être aussi désirable à ses yeux dans une telle situation pourtant, ils n'ont jamais couché ensemble avant aujourd'hui.

_Do the shake body come and call about it, mimimoto de sasayaite._

_Remue ton corps, viens, appelle-moi, murmure-moi à l'oreille._

Ne souhaitant jouir qu'à la fin, Yabuki écarte doucement la tête de Ryu de son entrejambe. Ensuite, il ôte son pantalon et son boxer, le rendant ainsi complètement nu. Odagiri se met à genoux en se tenant debout sur son lit et Yabuki lui mordille légèrement l'oreille en grognant sensuellement avant de passer furtivement ses dents sur son cou, laissant une trace de morsure. Il emplit aussi son dos de baisers jusqu'à ce qu'il en atteigne le bas. Une fois qu'il a terminé, il colle son sexe brûlant au derrière de Ryu en l'enlaçant au passage. Hayato n'a pas encore l'intention d'enlever le pantalon de son compagnon, il veut d'abord le chauffer. Il frotte son pénis contre son arrière-train en faisant comme si il le pénétrait avec furie.

_Oh... and tell me what's your secret, kakusanaide._

_Et... dis-moi quel est ton secret, ne me le cache pas._

Pendant cet exercice, Yabuki garde sa tête à proximité de celle de son partenaire qui a ainsi sentit la respiration de Hayato contre son visage à maintes reprises. Odagiri gémit et se tortille dans tous les sens sous les attouchements de son compagnon qui est vraiment doué. Tout en continuant ses gestes, Hayato caresse le torse musclé qu'il tient dans ses bras. Il se contente de le toucher au début, ne faisant qu'effleurer sa peau et donnant des frissons à Ryu. Et puis à un moment, il cesse ses mouvements de frottements avec son bas-ventre pour ne plus que caresser le corps de son petit-copain. Il continue encore de ne simplement que chatouiller sa peau durant quelques minutes et finalement il décide d'arrêter de le toucher comme ça.

_Misete ageru make a promise with me baby, doko mademo don't you fool me like a liar. _

_Montre-moi tout ce que tu as et promet-moi une chose chérie, jusqu'au bout, ne me fais pas passer pour un menteur._

Yabuki finit par enlever ce qu'il reste de vêtements à Ryu afin qu'il soit aussi nu que lui. Odagiri se retourne et s'assied correctement sur son lit en regardant son partenaire en sachant ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Yabuki n'y va pas par quatre chemins et avale entièrement la verge au garde-à-vous de son petit-copain. Des va-et-vient exécutés par un jeune homme en proie à une vive excitation d'avoir l'occasion d'avoir sa première fois avec la personne qui est chère à son cœur. Quelquefois, il arrête de sucer sa verge pour la masturber d'une main pour reprendre ensuite sa fellation avec beaucoup d'entrain.

_I want to lose control, kasanari au, I want to be your lover, tokeru you na ai._

_Je veux perdre tout contrôle, ne te cache pas de moi, je veux être ton amant, et te faire fondre avec mon amour._

Et quand la pression devient trop forte, Ryu se relâche dans la bouche de son petit-ami et Hayato fait deux ou trois va-et-vient pour bien avaler la moindre goutte de semence qui sort. Juste après, il se lèche les lèvres pour se les nettoyer avant de donner un petit baiser affectueux à Odagiri. Il est très heureux de coucher enfin avec la personne dont il est amoureux. Ça fait si longtemps qu'il attend le jour où il pourrait posséder Ryu corps et âme en plus de son cœur qu'il a par contre, depuis longtemps.

_Hey you drive me crazy you light me on fire, karami au yubisaki de. _

_Hey tu me rends fou, tu m'enflammes, avec nos doigts entremêlés._

Hayato glisse deux doigts dans le derrière de son ami qui s'est mit à quatre les rentre et les sort en regardant l'expression que celui-ci affiche pendant l'acte. Dans la vie de tous les jours, Ryu n'est pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments en public, il est plutôt timide mais cela n'a jamais dérangé Hayato. Il est plus expressif selon les circonstance comme par exemple quand ses amis sont en danger ou aussi, quand il est seul avec Hayato. Ryu gémit faiblement en sentant ces doigts introduit en lui, il se mord même la lèvre pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Yabuki ne rajoute pas d'autre doigts, il continue ses entrées et sorties avec seulement deux doigts. Quand il sent que l'arrière-train de son partenaire est plus glissant, il stoppe son action et agrippe brusquement le bras de Odagiri.

_Come on baby funky you make me feel y, kanji au sono subete._

_Viens-là chérie, tu me rends sexy, nous ressentons tout l'un de l'autre._

Par ce geste, Ryu comprend ce qu'il doit faire et se met debout sans quitter des yeux son amant, il s'approche, écarte ses fesses, et s'empale sur son entrejambe. Dès cet instant, tout s'enchaîne rapidement sans laisser de temps mort. Hayato joint ses mains à celles de Ryu qui commence à bouger de lui-même, faisant entrer et sortir son pénis dans son intimité. La passion de leurs ébats s'accroît de secondes en secondes et cela n'en est que plus excitant pour les deux garçons. Yabuki tombe doucement en avant, entraînant au passage son partenaire dans une position plus confortable. Maintenant, c'est Hayato qui entreprend les allées et venues dans le derrière de son ami. Il se colle près du visage de Odagiri qui lui, en profite pour mordre son oreille mais un peu trop fort car Yabuki émit une légère plainte qui n'est que passagère.

_And... tell me what's your secret, kakusanaide._

_Et... dis-moi quel est ton secret, ne le cache pas._

Il persiste ses allées et venues en tenant contre lui son compagnon qui halète pratiquement au même rythme que lui. Ils doivent restreindre leurs voix car ils n'ont pas oubliés qu'ils ne sont pas seuls dans la maison et que les voisins risquent de les entendre s'ils sont trop bruyants. Les va-et-vient ne s'arrêtent pas et Yabuki en profite pour tripoter les tétons de Ryu. Il les frotte avec ses mains ou les pince et cela en souriant tout en respirant de plus en plus faiblement. Quand il se sent venir, il se retire de l'intérieur de Odagiri et jouit sur son dos. Hayato nettoie cet endroit qu'il vient de tâcher et se laisse tomber à côté de son petit-ami.

_Hey you are my pinky never cheat on me, akai ito de shibatte._

_Hey tu es mon âme sœur, ne me trompe jamais, nous sommes liés par un fil rouge._

Les deux garçons sont à présent éreintés et ils ne prennent même pas la peine de se rhabiller. Peu importe, c'est plus confortable de dormir comme ça surtout quand on se trouve en compagnie de celui qu'on aime. Odagiri est profondément endormi contre le torse de son amant qui a posé ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'avoir dans ses bras réconfortants. Il sourit intérieurement avant de commencer lui aussi à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

_Do the shake body come and call about it, mimimoto de sasayaite._

_Remue ton corps, viens, appelle-moi, murmure-moi à l'oreille._

Les souvenirs de cette nuit resteront entre eux, ce sera leur petit secret. Très bientôt, chacun suivra sa propre route en vue de trouver un boulot convenable correspondant à ses préférences si possible. Ils ont tout deux des centres d'intérêts différents donc ils ne pourront emprunter le même chemin dans l'avenir.

_Hey you drive me crazy you light me on fire, karami au yubisaki de. _

_Hey tu me rends fou, tu m'enflammes, avec nos doigts entremêlés._

Sauf que cela ne veut pas dire qu'il resteront longtemps séparés car la famille de Ryu dispose de beaucoup de moyens. Hayato ne compte pas forcer la main à son ami parce qu'il sait qu'il n'aime pas trop se reposer sur ses parents. Mais pour vivre à deux dans une maison ou un appartement, il sera plus aisé de demander l'aide financière de ses parents que de se reposer sur soi en attendant d'avoir assez de revenus pour réussir à atteindre son but.

_Come on baby funky you make me feel y, kanji au sono subete._

_Viens-là chérie, tu me rends sexy, nous ressentons tout l'un de l'autre._

Rien n'est impossible à accomplir tant que l'on se donne les moyens pour y parvenir ! C'est une des nombreuses choses que leur a appris Yankumi au cours de ces derniers mois. Les parents de Ryu ont bien remarqués que les camarades de classe de leur fils ne sont pas aussi mauvais qu'il n'y paraît. Donc, ils ne devraient pas être contre le fait que Odagiri cohabite avec son meilleur ami. Évidemment, cela ne se fera pas tout de suite, avant cela il vaut mieux mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Cette proposition ne sera soumise aux parents de Ryu que lorsque lui et Hayato auront trouver un travail. Il s'agit là d'une idée de Yabuki pour montrer sa détermination à rester avec son meilleur ami et également amant mais ce détail restera secret, du moins c'est que Ryu souhaite.

_Oh... tell me what's your secret, kakusanaide, kuchibiru de damarasete. _

_Et... dis-moi quel est ton secret, ne me le cache pas, fais-moi taire avec tes lèvres._

Hayato déserre son étreinte l'espace d'un instant pour contempler le visage endormi de son compagnon. Il caresse sa joue avant d'amener sa main dans ses cheveux en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il ferme les yeux et baise tendrement son front avant d'amener la tête de son petit-copain contre son torse en passant ses bras autour du cou et s'endort paisiblement.

_* Je ferai en sorte d'avoir un job aussi vite que possible, je te le promets Ryu ! Tu as intérêt à y arriver toi aussi ! On ne va pas gâcher tout ce que Yankumi à fait pour nous, pas vrai ? *_


End file.
